vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Freyas Brief
Freyas Brief wird von Freya in Für das nächste Jahrtausend an Rebekah geschrieben und durch Magie verschickt. Inhalt Original My dear Rebekah, '' ''I hope this finds you well. I write to offer an update and ask for your advice. Our brothers remain at odds. Klaus will never apologize-- not for the blood he's shed, nor the suffering Hayley continues to endure. And, Elijah can never forgive him. Despite my efforts, we are a house divided. Which is not to say I have no good news...Niklaus kept his word-- Marcel controls the Quarter. There, he has founded a fight gym in the old St. Anne's Church where he tests the mettle of those who wish to join his vampire community. Elijah has begun joining him for sparring. I believe it helps him work through his anger... and he has much anger. While Hope continues to flourish, it is clear she misses her mother. Though Niklaus remains the doting father, he has been of no help in finding a cure for Hayley's curse. Despite my best efforts, I've yet to find the means to undo the spell placed on her and the Crescent wolves, and Hayley herself continues to struggle, unable to see her child except for one night a month during the full moon. And we're in no position to ask for outside help... Davina's rage at our family has only grown. And, as Regent of all covens, she is far too formidable to be swayed. Meanwhile, Niklaus has begun to see Camille for what he calls "their little chats." He claims a desire to amend his ways. In truth, he seems utterly free of remorse... which only drives Elijah further away. I wonder if you would write me with any advice you have on how to heal their fractured bond. '' ''Until then, I remain your loving sister Freya. '' : - Freya Übersetzung ''Meine liebe Rebekah, Ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf. Ich schreibe dir, um zu berichten und um deinen Rat zu erbitten. Unsere Brüder sind weiterhin zerstritten. Niklaus wird sich niemals entschuldigen weder für das vergossene Blut noch für das Leid, das Hayley ertragen muss. Und Elijah kann ihm nicht verzeihen. Trotz meiner Behmühungen sind wir eine entzweite Familie. Aber ich habe auch gute Neuhigkeiten zu berichten. Niklaus hat sein Wort gehalten. Marcel herrscht über das French Quarter. Er in der alten St. Annes Kirche ein Kampfstudio gegründet, in dem er diejenigen testet, die sich seiner Vampirgemeinschaft anschließen wollen. Elijah hat begonnen, dort mit ihm zu trainieren. Ich glaube, es hift ihm, mit seiner Wut fertig zu werden - und er ist sehr wütend. Hope gedeiht zwar weiterhin gut, vermisst ihre Mutter aber sehr. Niklaus umsorgt Hope weiterhin liebevoll, aber er tut nichts, um ein Heilmittel für Hayleys Fluch zu finden. Trotz größter Bemühungen habe ich noch nichts gegen den Zauber gefunden, der über sie und die Halbmondwölfe gelegt wurde. Hayley muss weiterhin darunter leiden, ihr Kind nicht mehr als ein mal im Monat sehen zu können, wenn Vollmond ist. Und wir können nicht um Hilfe von Außen bitten. Davinas Wut über unsere Familie ist nur noch gewachsen und als Regentin aller Hexenzirkel ist sie viel zu mächtig, um sich beeinflussen zu lassen. Indess trifft sich Niklaus mit Camille zu Plaudereien, wie er es nennt. Er behauptet, er habe den Wunsch, sich zu bessern. In Wahrheit jedoch erscheint er frei von jeglicher Reue. Weswegen sich Elijah immer mehr von ihm entfernt. Ich frage mich, ob du wohl irgendeinen Rat für mich hast, wie man ihre zerissenen Bande wieder heilen kann. Bis dahin verbleibe ich, deine dich liebende Schwester, Freya : - Freya Siehe auch en: Letters#Freya's Letter Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Briefe Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie